lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Jacob
| Last= | Appearances= | Name=Jacob | Age=Desconhecida | IslandReason=Um dos Outros. | Place=Desconhecido | Profession=Desconhecida | Status=Desconhecido | Actor=Desconhecido }} Jacob, anteriormente conhecido somente como "Ele", é, aparentemente, o líder dos Outros e a pessoa de quem Ben recebe ordens. Menções e Aparições * Ele teve seu nome mencionado pela primeira vez por Danny Pickett em . De acordo com Danny, Jack "não estava nem na lista de Jacob." * Em , Tom disse "Você sabe o que ele fará quando descobrir", sugerindo que "Ele" esta acima de Tom e Ethan Rom na hierarquia dos Outros. * Ben disse em : "Se eu te falar sobre eles, você não sabe o que ele fará!" e quando ameaçado por Sayid, disse: "Você vai me matar?" a qual Sayid responde, "Eu vou matar você!". Como Ben ainda assim não respondeu, tudo leva a crer que ele preferiria morrer a desapontar "Ele". Ben também disse que "o homem de barba" 'e "ninguém", sugerindo que "ele" tem uma posição muito mais alta na hierarquia dos Outros. Em , ele falou que "ele" é "um grande homem, um homem brilhante, mas não é um homem que se esquece facilmente," e o mataria se falhasse em sua missão. * Ele foi mencionado em por Mikhail Bakunin, que disse: "O homem que me trouxe aqui, que trouxe toda minha gente pra cá, ele é um homem magnífico." * Ben falou para Juliet que Jacob curaria o câncer de Rachel Carlson se ela ficasse na Ilha em . * O nome Jacob também foi visto no vídeo da Sala 23 assistido por Karl no episódio , onde um título dizia: "Deus ama você como ele amou Jacob". Em , quando Sawyer e Kate estão discutindo enquanto retornam da Ilha da Hidra, Karl diz "Ele vai matar vocês. Deus ama vocês como ele amou Jacob". * Jacob foi confirmado como sendo "ele" no Podcast Oficial de 20 de Março de 2007. * Ben levou Locke para ver Jacob em , guiando-o até uma cabana que parecia estar abandonada no interior da floresta. Ben, no primeiro momento, hesitou em fazer isso, dizendo que Jacob nao é alguém que se visite mas que as pessoas são convocadas por ele. Dentro da cabana, eles encontraram o que parecia ser uma cadeira vazia perto de uma mesa. Ben apresenta algo invível sentado na cadeira como Jacob. Locke não acredita que há alguém na cadeira, mesmo quando Ben parece conversar com Jacob. Quando Locke tenta sair da cabana ele escuta as palavras "Ajude-me." Quando Locke se vira e acende sua lanterna, os objetos da sala começam a chacoalhar e a serem jogados por uma força desconhecida (isso pode ter alguma coisa a ver com a aparente aversão a tecnologia de Jacob, a qual Ben se refere logo antes de entrarem na cabana). Ben tenta parar ou segurar Jacob, mas ele é fortemente atirado contra a parede. No meio desse acontecimento, uma breve imagem de um homem, que presume-se ser Jacob, pode ser vista. Nome *'Jacob''' 'vem do Hebreu e significa Holder of the heels, ou substituto. Ele vem do latim Jacobus, que vem do grego Ιακωβος (Iakobos), que vem do nome hebreu יַעֲקֹב (Ya'aqov).http://www.behindthename.com/php/view.php?name=jacob O nome em inglês "James" também vem de Iakobos; assim ele possui o mesmo significado, e pode ser considerado uma tradução alternativa do mesmo nome.http://www.behindthename.com/php/view.php?name=james Curiosidades * Jacob é o nome do meio de Jeffrey Jacob Abrams (J.J. Abrams). * foi um explorador holandês que descobriu a Ilha de Páscoa no Pacífico sul. * foi um mal sucedido sapateiro alemão que lançou a idéia de que Deus era um binário, fracionado, algoritimo auto-replicante e que o universo era uma matriz genética resultante da tensão existencial criada por Ele e o desejo de auto-conhecimento. http://rotten.com/library/bio/mad-science/jakob-bohme/ * A suposta habilidade de curar câncer de Jacob 'é semelhante à situação ocorrida com Isaac de Uluru e o câncer de Rose. *''Jacob's Hands'', é um livro de Aldous Huxley sobre um homem chamado Jacob que pode curar animais e humanos com suas mãos. NB: Aldous Huxley trabalhou com o verdadeiro Richard Alpert na Universidade de Harvard estudando drogas psicodélicas. Questões não Respondidas * Jacob possui algum laço significante com Adão e Eva? * Como Jacob foi capaz de curar o câncer de Rachel? Ele a curou de fato? * Se Jacob está vivo, porque foi dito "Deus ama vocês como Ele amou Jacob" na Sala 23? Isso é somente uma referência direta ao Jacob bíblico, ou o verdadeiro Jacob fez alguma coisa? * O verdadeiro Jacob poderia existir somente na forma espiritual? * Porque Ben aparenta estar muito zangado pelo fato de Locke ter conseguido escutar Jacob? * Porque Jacob estava invisível quando Ben e Locke o visitaram? * Jacob vai ajudar Locke? Porque ele disse "Ajude-me"? E essa "ajuda" significa salvação ou assistência? * O que é a estranha substância ao redor da cabana de Jacob, e Ben está usando isso como alguma forma de mantê-lo cativo? * Jacob é realmente humano, ou ele pode se manifestar semelhantemente ao Monstro? * Como Jacob está conectado ao Monstro? * Jacob é responsavel ou controla de alguma forma os sussurros? * O que eram os fluídos vermelho e amarelo nos copos dentro da cabana? * O que é a imagem do cão de caça na cadeira dentro da cabana de Jacob? Referências Bíblicas * Jacob é literalmente traduzido em Hebreu como "aquele segura o calcanhar," e é uma brincadeira com as palavras que significam "malandro" ou "impostor." Sua mãe Rebeca deu-lhe este nome porque enquanto seu irmão gêmeo Esaú nascia, Jacob saiu do ventre segurando seu calcanhar. ** Esaú foi favorecido por seu pai Isaac mas Jacob foi favorecido pela mãe deles. ** Esaú foi o primeiro a nascer, mas Jacob iludiu-o vendendo seu direito de primogênito ** Jacob representou Esaú a fim de ganhar a benção de seu pai Isaac destinaria a Esaú. ** Esaú foi um caçador enquanto que Jacob foi um estudioso, reservado, e "viveu em tendas". ** Jacob teve doze filhos, um deles foi chamado de Benjamin. Jacob foi o patriarca do que se tornou as 12 Tribos de Israel, pessoas escolhidas por Deus para serem "apartadas" e especiais. ** Esaú se casou com uma pessoa de fora da sua gente e fundou o Reino de Edom que hoje 'e o sudoeste de Israel. * Jacob visualizou uma "Escada ao Paraiso" (descrito no livro de Genesis 28:11-19) durante seu vôo do seu irmao Esaú. ** De acordo com professores judeus em Midrash, a escada significava o exílio a qual o povo judeu sofreria antes da chegada do Messias. O último degrau da escada é supostamente vigiada pela visão de Esaú e representa Edom o qual Deus assegura que Jacob sera trazido de volta nos Fins dos Dias. * De acordo com o Livro de Malaquias, Deus "amou Jacob mas odiou seu irmao Esaú" (Malaquias 1:1-3). Essa é a única vez que Deus diz especificamente que "ama" um indivíduo nos livros Hebreus. * Jacob foi nomeado mais tarde como "Israel," que significa "Esforcar-se com Deus," com a implicação de prevalecente. ** Jacob, em Torah, literalmente lutou com um Anjo e prevaleceu, assim dado o nome a ele de Israel. * Jacob foi levado a acreditar que seu filho favorito José foi morto depois que seu irmão o vendeu como escravo. Depois que os irmãos foram ao Egito durante uma crise, José ajudou seu irmão Benjamin por um crime que ele nao tinha cometido, então revelando sua verdadeira identidade a seus irmãos o que exigiu que trouxessem Jacob para o Egito. Então, Jacob se deu conta de que Joseph ainda estava vivo. * Jacob se tornou o "pai da nação" através de seus 12 filhos--ele era claramente um homem fértil. (Os Outros a Mittelos Bioscience parecem estar fazendo pesquisas relacionadas com fertilidade. Alvar Hanso declara no site www.TheHansoFoundation.org que o objetivo da fundação é "trazer renascimento a uma terra e a um povo que esta morrendo") * Jacob é o antecessor de Aaron (irmão mais velho de Moisés). * Jacob é a primeira pessoa na Bíblia a se referir a Deus como um pastor. * Jacob amava Raquel, filha de Laban. ** Ele trabalhou sete anos para merecer sua mão em casamento, mas Laban iludiu Jacob para que na verdade ele casasse com Lea (que ele disfaçou), a irmã de Raquel e forçando Jacob a trabalhar outros sete anos pelo direito de se casar com Raquel. ** Raquel era aparentemente estéril, porém mais tarde, incrivelmente deu a luz a José e Benjamin depois de ter falhado ao tentar engravidar por anos. Ela morreu enquanto dava a luz a Benjamin ** Benjamin teve 11 irmãos mas somente um irmao de mesmo pais, José, que também era o favorito de Jacob. ** Na historia Judia, as mulheres e crianças da tribo de Benjamin foram todas morta, e os membros restantes da tribo não poderiam mais se proliferar. A solução histórica adotada foi a de matar os homens de uma outra sub-tribo e ficarem com suas mulheres e crianças. Até agora, os Outros tem raptado as mulheres e criancas do vôo 815. Jacob Jacob